


champagne

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: jon and sansa have some news for the starks





	champagne

“Excuse me, everybody, can I have your attention?”  


There was still talking amongst some of the guests until Arya cupped her hand around her mouth to shout, “OI! Her majesty Sansa wants attention!”

Sansa would have rolled her eyes at her sister because was the dripping sarcasm really necessary? But she was far too nervous to get really annoyed right now, and the butterflies in her stomach took flight when a solid dozen pairs of eyes landed on her and the room silenced.

She caught Jon’s eye across the room and gave him the slightest nod, gnawing at her lip before turning to face her family. “I have some news I wanted to share…” she started, watching as a few eyes widened, and before anyone could jump the gun, she took a deep breath and continued. “Jon and I are getting married.”

A chorus of happy screams followed her announcement, and Sansa’s eyes flitted around the room as she took everyone’s reactions in at once, not able to help the wide smile that blossomed on her face at the overall joy that ensued. Her mother was the first one to seek her out, immediately gathering her up in her arms.

“Oh my  _darling_ , what lovely news,” she half-sobbed into her neck, squeezing her tightly, and Sansa let out a relieved laugh as she hugged her back. “I am so happy for you both.” Catelyn Stark pulled back and grabbed her daughter’s face in her hands, looking at her lovingly, then kissed both cheeks. “Oh, I love you so much, Sansa.”  


“I love you too, mother,” Sansa repeated, beaming.  


No sooner had her mother pulled away that a loud ‘pop’ sounded somewhere in the crowd and she looked over her mum’s shoulder to see Robb spraying champagne in Jon’s general direction, shouting loudly as her fiancé – her  _fiancé! –_ only laughed good-naturedly while he got soaked.

“Robb, you’re making a mess of the whole house!” her mother complained. “Ned!”  


“Alright, grab some glasses,” Ned’s voice boomed over his eldest son’s, and he took the bottle from him. “Let’s have a toast.”  


Glasses were passed around quickly, everyone eager to fill theirs with the golden liquid, and the bubbles rising to the surface of her glass were very much like the ones sitting in her stomach as she found Jon in the crowd and kissed him, in front of everyone, giggling happily as he smiled at her proudly. Like she was his whole reason for living, and she melted once again into his arms.

A spoon clinked against a glass and everyone turned to look at Ned. “My eldest daughter is getting married,” he began, raising his glass at Sansa. She felt her cheeks turn pink, or had they already been pink? “I knew this day would come, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

Some laughter.

He continued. “Sansa, I am so proud of you. You have become a strong, independent young woman, and you have taken the world by storm. I would not be easy letting you go with anyone that didn’t deserve you.” At this he turned to Jon, who stood up a little straighter behind her. “Jon Snow. I have known you for many years… and I am happy to be able to call you son.”

A few people ‘awwed’, and Sansa felt her eyes welling up a little with emotion. She mouthed ‘dad’ at him, and smiled.

Ned smiled back and waited for the crowd to quiet again. “I will never allow anything to happen to my family. They must always be well cared for and protected…” He looked directly at them. “So Sansa, take care of Jon, will you?”


End file.
